Wonderland
by Raiden Fayne
Summary: Alice has returned to Wonderland. But to what? Most of her old friends are dead, the sun has hidden it's rays, and evil lurks under every mushroom. With the help of the Hatter, can an older Alice bring back the world she once loved? Possible AxMH


**AshBreanne: **_I hope this isn't lame to you guys. It seemed kind of lame to me. Nevertheless, I am sad to see this story complete. I do hope you have a chance to read the author's note, though._

_

* * *

  
_

He sat at the opposite end of the table from her, smile mischievous. She couldn't help but be curious, and though she did not speak, her raised eyebrow asked the question for her. But he only shook his head and poured himself a cup of tea.

Any minute the guests would be arriving.

Alice smoothed her skirt and adjusted the circlet atop her head. It had been so strange the first few weeks. The cards had been quite a bit of help, particularly in showing her about the palace. Though their hearts had once been dark, the transition to having a new queen lightened them once more. They had begun restoring the Palace almost immediately and now it was just as it had once been. The maze and gardens, too, were restored, displaying both white _and_ naturally red roses. The rest of Wonderland had taken much longer, and most of it was still a bit dark. But it was a better place nonetheless, and Alice had never felt so at home.

"Hatta'!" a voice croaked. Alice leaned to the sighed to see who was approaching and smiled.

"Bill!" she called, just as the old lizard stepped into view. He walked with a limp now, and carried a cane.

"Why, yer majesty!" he said, bowing. "Wasn't expecting yer."

"Sit, Bill, sit!" Hatter exclaimed. "Have a cup of tea!" He thrust a cup into Bill's hands and poured it until it began to overflow.

"Why, thank ye'!"

They chatted for a moment as more and more guests began to arrive. The Duchess's old cook was among them, which Alice was glad to see. She needed a new cook at the Palace and was hoping to convince the woman to be so.

The White and Red queens also appeared. The White Queen approached Alice and kissed her hand and then cheek.

"It's so good to have you back, Alice dear."

The Red queen took a seat to Alice's left, looking as rude and stern as ever.

"I see you have finally become a queen! Did you ever learn sums?"

"I don't see how sums have anything to do with being a queen," Alice stated.

"Oh!" The Red queen cried, throwing her hands up. "And she _still _has not learned her manners!"

"Poor dear," added the White queen who was seated next to the Red queen. The Hatter laughed, amused, as the two queens began a confusing discussion about bread and butter and rocking horse flies.

As more guests arrived- the White Knight among them- the Hatter moved to the seat at Alice's left to make room.

Then, as all were seated, he stood and waited for them all to quiet.

"I welcome you," he said. "To this tea party for which we shall celebrate the beginning of Queen Alice's reign and to the hope that Wonderland will never fall into darkness again."

They cheered, all of them, and then returned to their prior conversations.

"Tea, your majesty?" The Hatter asked.

"You know to call me Alice, Hatter. And yes, please."

"Ah," he said, filling her cup. "But in public it is only proper to call you by your title."

She lifted the cup to her lips to take a sip but found it empty.

"Hatter, you haven't given me anything!"

He laughed and placed his hand over hers. And for a moment, she forgot that her cup was empty and found herself caught up in the sounds and laughter around her.

And his touch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Afterwards, when the guests had gone and they were alone, the Hatter gave her that mischievous smile once more.

"What is it?" she asked, suddenly annoyed. He was so good at provoking her curiosity and leaving her unsatisfied.

"I have something for you, Alice, if you will have it."

"What is it?"

"Come with me."

He grabbed her hand and led her away from the table and towards the March Hare's old home, which was now the Hatter's. As they walked, a noise in the surrounding brush caught their attention.

"Who is there?" The Hatter called.

"No need to sound so menacing, _Hatter_. I won't touch her."

The Cat stepped into view. A large scar ran along his middle from where the Hatter had cut him months before.

Alice's heart quickened it's beat. She had not seen the Cat since that day; she had assumed he was dead.

"What is it you want, Cat?" the Hatter hissed.

The Cat licked his paw.

"Not to kill our _dear _queen. No, not that. I doubt I would be able to come within inches of her before you'd slice of my head with some hidden butter knife. No, I have come for you. We have a lot to settle."

Alice studied the Cat, her fear gone. He was still mad, of that she could see, but he too had changed, just a little. Perhaps he was less blood thirsty? She did not know.

"Her majesty will decide what becomes of you, Cat. Your life is in her hands."

They both looked to her.

"No," she said after a moment. She hated the Cat, yes, but she could not make the decision of whether he lived at the Hatter's mercy or died at hers. "You and the Hatter must settle your scores. If he wishes to fight and kill you, so be it. But I will not have you beheaded."

"Very well," the Hatter said. "Her majesty has chosen to keep you alive. I shall do the same. Consider our scores settled. I will not touch you, so long as you never show your face her again."

The Cat watched them both with utter disgust and yawned.

"Suit yourselves."

Then, he bounded away into the forest.

The Hatter led Alice into his home. He turned to her once she had shut the door behind her.

"Close your eyes," he said.

She laughed and obeyed. He still held her hand and she felt him lift it and slip something cool and small into it.

"Open your eyes."

She did, and when she looked down she found a small silver ring with a heart shaped pearl set into it sitting in her palm.

Her breath caught.

"It's beautiful, Hatter! Thank you!"

She slid it onto her finger and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you, Alice," he said, holding her close.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you too."

----------------------------------------------------------

The Cat sat on a low branch and watched through the window. His stomach ached at the sight of them, but he did nothing. He just sat and watched. He had wanted Alice's blood when he could not have her love. He hated her. He would never stop hating her. But he would no longer try to kill her. He wasn't willing to risk his own life and besides. She was Queen of Wonderland now. He wasn't sure he could kill her if he tried.

_But the White Rabbit killed the former queen… _

He pushed the thought away.

The White Rabbit had been so twisted. He had become the darkness he had sown. He had lost his mind, had stopped knowing what he really wanted. He had been nothing more than a mad and twisted corpse.

The Cat did not want to become that.

He watched them from the window.

She was in his arms, holding him close and he was smiling.

It still amazed the Cat that the Hatter had not killed her when he had the chance. He had to hate her too! At least just a little! After all she'd done? He just didn't understand it.

And now they were kissing.

The Cat turned away and retched. Then, without another glance, he jumped away from the branch and disappeared.

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: I have a strong obsession with Alice in Wonderland. I absolutely love the nonsense and pure wonder of the original story. But I always thought that it needed a little more darkness, which is mostly what prompted me to write this story.  
While writing, I wrote what came to me as it came. There was little I had planned out before besides the White Rabbit being Wonderland's dark ruler and Alice becoming it's queen.**

If it wasn't obvious through the story… I am quite fond of The Mad Hatter. He is, without a doubt, my favorite character. I wanted him to be different from Lewis's Hatter, though. As I'm sure you noticed with many of the characters, I changed him to fit the change in Wonderland.

I also always believed that the Hatter and Alice were meant for each other. Call me a hopeless romantic, but it's true. I love how annoying he is to her in the original and how irked she gets. It reminded me of a childish crush. So of course I put them together. How could I not? I don't think I could sleep easy if I hadn't =)

This story has been quite an adventure for me. I hope it has been just as exciting for you. I am eternally grateful to all who have reviewed! Your thoughts have encouraged me to continued. I must give a little shout out to Kittie Darkhart for leaving me the longest and most interesting reviews I have ever received. They were quite a joy to read! Also, to Verity Strange for being my first reviewer =)  
You are both very lovely.

I suppose this is goodbye, for now. I do hope you will all join me on any more Alice and Hatter adventures I happen to embark on (and trust me; there WILL be more!).  
Happy reading to all!

-Ash Breanne


End file.
